Valentino Khan
About Valentino Khan (born February 15, 1987) is an American DJ and producer born and raised in Los Angeles, California. Valentino Khan began his career at the age of 16 as a hip hop producer, but his interests in producing shifted to Electronic Dance Music after his brother played him Justice's record "Waters of Nazareth". After seamlessly transitioning from hip hop producing to EDM, his career began to flourish. Since his transition to an EDM producer and DJ, Khan has released songs on record labels such as Mad Decent, OWSLA, Dim Mak, Interscope Records, Slow Roast Records, Columbia Records, and Warner Bros. Records. Valentino Khan has gained the support of artists like Diplo, Skrillex, Steve Aoki, Dillon Francis, and many more noteworthy musicians. In 2015, he produced his original song Deep Down Low, which recently was named as "Most played track by DJ's in 2015" by the record label OWSLA1 and Sirius XM Radio's Number 1 Song of 2015 on Atomic Area. Khan continues to be at the forefront of the EDM movement and is highly anticipated at festivals and tour dates all around the world. He has produced music for multi-platinum hip hop artists B.o.B, T.I., Bruno Mars, 2 Chainz & Tyga. Albums In Khan We Trust - EP (2014) # A Little Longer # Make Some Noise (Ft. DJ Kool) # Rock It # Haunted (Interlude) # Bloodsucker # Let's Get Baptized Deep Down Low (Remixes) - EP # Fuck Khan Hard # Deep Down Low (Party Favor Remix) # Deep Down Low (Getter Remix) # Deep Down Low (ETC!ETC! & TIGHTTRAXX) # Deep Down Low (L4HL Remix) Singles # Paradise (2012) # Rukus (2012) # Cigarettes (2013) # Tear It Down (2013) # Eat It (2013) # Know About Me (2014) # MFU (2015) # Valentino Khan & Wiwek - Tropicana (Original Mix) Remixes * Yellow Claw - Run Away (Valentino Khan Remix) * Zeds Dead - Hadouken (Valentino Khan Remix) * Dillon Francis - When We Were Young (Valentino Khan Remix) * Skrillex & Kill The Noise Feat. Fatman Scoop and Michael Angelakos - Recess (Valentino Khan Remix) * Dog Blood - Middle Finger Pt 2 (Valentino Khan Remix) * MIA - YALA (Bro Safari & Valentino Khan Remix) * Bro Safari & UFO! - Bird Brain (Valentino Khan Remix) * The Bloody Beetroots Feat. Paul McCartney & Youth - Out Of Sight (Valentino Khan Remix) * Felix Cartal Feat. Koko LaRoo - Young Love (Valentino Khan Remix) * Major Lazer Feat. Bruno Mars, Tyga & Mystic - Bubble But (Valentino Khan Remix) * Sidney Samson - The World Is Yours (Valentino Khan Remix) * Skylar Grey - C'Mon Let Me Ride (Valentino Khan Remix) * Congorock Feat. Sean Paul & Stereomassive - Bless Di Nation (Valentino Khan Remix) * Wiz Khalifa - Work Hard Play Hard (Valentino Khan & ETC!ETC! Remix) * Benny Benassi & Pink Is Punk - Perfect Storm (Valentino Khan Remix) * Kreayshawn - Go Hard (Valentino Khan Remix) * Craze - Selekta (Valentino Khan Remix) * Billy The Gent & Long Jawns - Holler (Valentino Khan Remix) * Dan Black - Raw (Valentino Khan Remix) * The Bloody Beetroots - Rocksteady (Valentino Khan Remix) * NAPT & Peo De Pitte - Gonna Be Mine (Valentino Khan Remix) * David Heartbreak - Elmo (Valentino Khan Remix) * Chuckie - Who Is Ready To Jump (Valentino Khan's Dubstep Remix) * Chuckie - Who Is Ready To Jumo (Valentino Khan's Warhorn Remix) * Schlachthofbronx Feat. Gnucci Banana - Coolie Fruit (Valentino Khan Remix) * Mahesa Utara Feat. ButterBOX - To The Ground (Valentino Khan Remix) * Mahesa Utara - To The Ground (Valentino Khan Moombathon Remix) Web/Social Media Valentinokhan.com Instagram Facebook Twitter Soundcloud Category:Artists Category:Edm artists Category:Dubstep Category:EDM Category:OWSLA